fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Agents/Volume 1
Agents Vol. 1 is the first volume of the Fantendo - Drive series Agents. Volume 1 was released in 2015 and introduces the main characters, featuring the TBA ''arcs. Volume 1 consists of the first 25 issues. The comic is weekly. Arcs *''Woman In Blue: Consists of Issues 2, 4, and 5. *''Sick'': Consists of Issues 3 and 6. Characters Main Protagonists These are the members of F.A.N.T squad 410. *'James Zabrent': A graduator of Boltzmann Academy, James Zabrent was born with Electrokinetic powers, and joins F.A.N.T due to his knowledge of the threats they face and because he's a native of Earth. *'Jake Skett': A sceptile and Boltzmann dropout, he believes in doing things his own way. Skett was born with Erebokinesis(control of shadows) and joins F.A.N.T to fight evil his own way. *'Helena Cartre': A female human who was not born with powers but rather a knack for engineering and an interest in the supernatural. She invents things for the team. *'Eric Sinn': A quiet strict boss, a human not born with powers who has a government past which he'd rather not talk about. Despite his lack of powers, he's a strategist and has incredible training. Villains *'Jaina Ventus': A woman with Pathokinetic powers. Her goal was to eradicate the human race to end all emotional torment. Killed by James through electrocution. *'Bruce Luk': A young man experimented on genetically against his will, giving him super strength and an uncontrollable rage. He killed himself. *'Robert Aria': A cruel scientist who experiments on people against their will in order to fulfill his goal of conquest. Shot by the HQ's security system triggered by Helena. Other Protagonists *'Heroman': A "superhero" and the protector of Tokyo. He teamed up with the 410 squad to bring down Bruce Luk. Issues 1: Make the World Safe The President of the United States makes a statement about the first contact with alien life, and hostile at that. Former government officials and other freelance heroes believe that Earth is unprepared for anything more, and uncertain if their mysterious heroes will be there next time. This leads to the formation of F.A.N.T, a counter-terrorism agency. The organization, praised for taking action where the government did not, quickly gains personel. One such is a native Earthling, James Zabrent, who decides to help his homeworld rather than the universe, using training from Boltzmann University. He is put into F.A.N.T squad 410, where he meets his co-workers, a Boltzmann dropout and cynic sceptile named Jake Skett, a female engineer named Helena Cartre, and a powerless strict man named Eric Sinn. James finds that he is scarily out of touch with Earth and how F.A.N.T works. Being disregarded by Jake and Eric, but welcomed by Helena. Even Helena alienates James with her interest in the superpowered. They send the team out on a mission to stop a terrakinetic going through a mental breakdown. Using shields of Earth to push back the team and nearly crushing them, things seem hopeless when James creates a storm that destroys the shields and stuns the terrakinetic, allowing the team to capture him and bring him in. Eric nods to James quietly in gratitude, with James realizing that he might have to work, but there's a place for him. 2: Master Manipulator In Russia, two security guards protect a snowed-in military base, bored. Suddenly, a blue flash shocks them, causing them both to become so terrified that they have a heart attack. Collapsing, a woman in blue enters the base, smirking in a sinister way. The Russian government hires F.A.N.T to investigate various incidents where their personel were killed, but not through force. F.A.N.T squad 410 are selected for this, with Jake questioning why they got such a high-profile case. Eric informs them that the last squad selected went MIA. James is noticably worried, but Helena assures them that they did not have her expert technology. The squad is assigned to a militry base that fits the locations of the previous incidents. James, Jake, and Eric disguise themselves as guards while Helena sets up a trap. The woman in blue reaches the trap and is in a cage. Successful, they begin to bring her in when a blue flash hits Helena. Helena frees the woman in blue and cheers her on, confusing the others. They attempt to attack, Eric and James are taken back with blue flashes while she manages to deal a blow to Jake. Escaping on one of Helena's ships, the four are returned to normal, but demoralized and feeling regret for failing, as well as being scolded by higher ups. While the others mope, James promises to make it right, hopeful that things will get better for the squad. 3: Heroman the Agent Heroman has "saved" Tokyo and eradicated most serious crime. One day, while halting a sinister jaywalker, Heroman spots a suspicious man in a hoodie entering an alley and pursues him after delivering justice. Upon finding an abandoned warehouse where the suspicious man is, he attempts to enter, but hears someone groan out about Jeff and has to go to the rescue. F.A.N.T gets a tip about suspicious activity in Tokyo. Considering 410's previous failure, they are given the tip, which higher ups regard as superstition. Jake and Eric are annoyed that they are given a wild goose chase, but Helena and James encourage them and believe that it could be the case that wins them back the favor of F.A.N.T. Helena uses a device to detect supernatural activity and finds it in an abandoned warehouse. The team head there, where a puff of smoke blinds them. Heroman punches everywhere blindly until he trips, introducing himself. The team introduce themselves, and Eric asks Heroman to leave it to them. However, Heroman's "vow of justice" prevents him from doing so. James pre-emptively claims that they need all the help they can get, annoying Eric and Jake, but Heroman accepts, using his Justice Cane to pry open the door. Inside they find a gigantic human who is enraged. He jumps forward, grabbing Eric and tossing him off. Jake tosses a shadow ball to blind the human, but he crushes it between his hands and off guard, is subdued as well. Only James and Heroman are left standing, while Helena attempts to drop weapons into the warehouse. She drops a machine gun which James catches. However, the man holds James. Heroman tosses a smoke bomb which blinds the human, allowing James to defeat the man. While trapped in the F.A.N.T HQ, a study reveals that someone experimented on the man, being named Bruce Luk. Helena looks into how this was done as F.A.N.T thanks Heroman and offers him a place in the organization. However, Heroman is dedicated to helping stop Tokyo's crime, and leaves James with a smoke bomb. James looks at it and smiles as they go on to their next case. 4: Meet Me Once More The crew is all inside the base, waiting for their next high profile case, after saving Tokyo. James tests his powers, frying a toaster. Eric tests out his marksmanship, hitting on all targets. Jake is literally making things disappear with his shadow powers, and Helena is working on new gadgets to help out the team. Suddenly, they hear a loud alarm and rush to the rescue. A foster child is given to a new home, one unstable, and Jaina Venetus can tell. Using her power to change one's feelings, she takes an insight into her "parent's" thoughts. Her father is entirely uninterested besides a paycheck, with her mother being into the money but hating the girl. Then, completely tired of ordeal, turns her attention to her "sister" who is scared of being unnoticed and forgotten. Jaina decides to set her intentions on fixing the flawed nature of emotions. The 410 squad goes to the base, where they find an escaped pyrokinetic and the 680 squad who brought him in. Enraged and free, the pyrokinetic begins to set the entire area on fire, killing more and more people. Helena tosses out what she was working on, experimental jetpacks. Handing them to the three, James and Eric take out the survivers while Jake attacks the pyrokinetic. Jake is focused on destroying the threat, but sees an anguish and distress in his eyes. Extinguishing the flames with darkness, he puts out the pyrokinetic's misery by impaling him with a shadowy spear. Although the accident is over, F.A.N.T experiences controversey over the escape, with the HQ going under renovations. Helena, however, has discovered prints for the Woman in Blue, the mastermind behind the accident, revealing her name as Jaina Ventus. 5: Primal Emotions F.A.N.T is under repair and being guarded heavily. Helena continues her study on Ventus, attempting to pinpoint her for capture. She reveals that Ventus is a Pathokinetic, someone who can control emotions. Helena soon spots a heavy force nearing F.A.N.T, but is ignored due to their failure catching Ventus. The others, trusting Helena, attempt to alarm everyone. Jake creates a blinding shadow fog, with James guiding her through it with his electric powers. When reaching the room to project the alarm, a lock guards it. Eric fires the lock off, with Helena alarming them about the force. Unfortunately, the force arrives just as they are alarmed. A military jet docks on the headquarters, with a gigantic man smashing down the door. F.A.N.T agents get out their guns and fire, killing him, but are washed away by an aquakinetic woman. The squad sees an army behind them, lead by Ventus. Ventus brings forth her brainwashed minions, who sacrafice themselves, but take lots of agents with them. Helena prepares a homing missile, but feels fatigue and falls asleep when Ventus spots her. Eric and Jake look over, and before they can evade it, are hit with the energy spheres, causing them to collapse as well. James ducks and races to attack Ventus. Dodging the hits, the other squads help out by battling against her army. James blasts a bolt of electricity at Ventus that hits her, but she shoots a blue ball at another agent who fires at James, knocking him to the ground. Ventus brings over a minion with cell regeneration powers who saves her life. She is enraged at James and his efforts. James asks her motive, and she tells him about her miserable childhood, learning how sad the world is. Ventus tells him that she is going to end the suffering. Ventus, sitting down, tells him that once F.A.N.T is gone, no one will be able to stop her from unleashing her army of superpowered people to send the human race into extinction. In a last ditch attempt, James uses his electrokinesis to give a volt to his damaged cells. Electrified, he tackles Ventus, knocking them through the glass window. Ventus gets a piece of glass and threatens to stab James. James pushes his hand through the glass shard to her hand, electrocuting her. James wakes up in the infirmary, barely alive. Alongside him are his colleagues, who woke from their daze when Ventus died. They catch him up on what happened, saying that the army are released from her control as well, currently being freed. The squad leave and James meets the CEO of F.A.N.T, who offers a place on a higher level squad. James wants to take the promotion, but realizes how sad it would be to take a promotion away from someone's misery. James declines, and rests, confident in nothing but his squad. 6: Sick Humans have varying feelings on genetic experiment after their first encounter with it, from disgust to interest. One day at the F.A.N.T HQ, the agents encounter an intruder, one not armed with any superpowers, but merely scientific tools. 410 are given the intruder to interrogate. Helena suggests that they inject him with a truth serum, but Eric thinks they've had enough of behavior influence. Jake volunteers to interrogate him, and they let him by happily. The intruder co-operates nicely, telling the truth, and his name, Robert Aria. He wished to experiment on a subject with a serum to see the full extent of genetic sciences. Jake is disgusted, and asks him about the ethical problems. The intruder explains that something must be sacraficed for the greater good, which Jake is about to counter, but is called outside. The group tells Jake that another intruder is inside and attacking. Jake rushes out, with the crew. They find other agents along the way, dazed from a bright light. Going onward, they see a mindless photokinetic heading for Bruce Luk's cell. He uses a high speed punch to knock down the door, entering and preparing a syringe. Jake blasts a ray of dark energy, blocking out the photokinetic's light, causing him to collapse. Jake and Eric secure the photokinetic while James and Helena go to investigate an alarm. Heading to the front of the HQ, they find Aria, armed with a gun he used to kill an agent. He boasts that he knew they'd catch him, so he used a weaker syringe to control the photokinetic to finish his work with Luk, which he interrupted by escaping, with things made harder by F.A.N.T capturing him. He threatens to shoot them, but Helena has already triggered the security system, which shoots him and kills him. The photokinetic's story is presented to the news, increasing a dislike for genetic experimentation. Satisfied that this won't happen again, Luk kills himself. 7: The Very Best People peacefully co-exist with other intelligent animals, including the sub-group Pokémon, one such being Jake, a sceptile agent of the 410 squad. Jake goes to his childhood home to converse with old friends, a suburb in Detroit, where he heads down a ragged staircase to a dark alley. Suddenly, a red and white smoke bomb is tossed at Jake and he is immobilized and powerless. TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:2015 Category:Comics Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Subpages